


The Pirate Queen

by little_bird1402



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homebrew Content, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bird1402/pseuds/little_bird1402
Summary: A fire at the Docks turned into something a lot hotter!
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever post! Not my first NSFW piece though, but I've been out of the game for almost a decade!
> 
> Little character description!  
> Shepherd is a Firbolg Cleric who lost his sight as a child, he's been travelling the lands for 10 years doing the odd job and joined a travelling circus for a while.   
> Nemeia is a Tiefling Worlock of pale ashen skin and aqua blue hair, she has a fiery yet clumsy personality. She studied at the Academy of Cerystapal before joining the current party.   
> Baozhai is a fire Genasi NPC we encountered.
> 
> This is all based off our last D&D session, I decided to go into depth because we have very innocent players (we're all 18+)

The fire at the docks lit up the early evening skies, smoke filled the air and ash hung heavy on the winds. The party rushed to aid the dock hands with water spells and relief effort but the fire continued to burn, warehouses collapsed in on themselves. Nemeia and Gecko used their magic to put out as many fires as possible, thankfully after many painstaking hours the fires subsided only for the group to see spouts of fire erupt from the jetty. 

"I demand that you release my ship or this entire area will be ashes around your feet!" screamed the dark haired woman, a small group of guards huddled in front of her, the mustache of the closest guard to her was singed and smoking a little. 

"I- I'm sorry ma'am, but your permit i-is 3 y-years out of date…" he mumbled, terrified as two more jets of fire erupted from the woman's back. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! I thought it was company policy to accept out of date permits!" she hissed through gritted teeth. The surrounding guards looked at each other and nodded because it was, indeed, company policy. 

"I don't care if it's company policy, it's out of date and I won't accept it!" the guard was gaining confidence. 

Tancred, ever the oblivious bastard he is, decided to try and break this up peacefully. “Excuuuuse me gentlemen, what appears to be the problem here?”  
The guard with the singed moustache puffed up a little and replied “This woman has tried docking with an expired parking permit!” 

The fiery woman did not like that one bit, “Yes! By the Gods it is out of date but I have been using this for years and there has never been a single problem with it until this… troglodyte impounded my ship!” 

After overhearing what was happening, Shepherd decided to saunter up. "Sorry to be the 'Karen' in this situation, but could we possibly speak to The Manager?" 

Every single one of the guards' faces turned pale. One of them, the smallest one, swallowed so hard it could be heard by the whole group, nodded and half jogged over the massive sturdy Dock House sitting at the other end of the walkways. 

Upon hearing about the summoning of The Manager the woman in question had calmed down significantly, her flames dying down to a low flicker on her shoulders. She had dark hair, cut just below her jaw and firey golden almond shaped eyes. The red cloak she was wearing made her ashen skin look pale white. 

The guard who went to retrieve The Manager had returned looking nervous and terrified. Not a moment later the entire group felt him coming, the floor rumbled and shook as The Manager approached. All 15ft of him. His skin pale white, hair golden blonde and eyes as dark as the abyss.

"Ŵ̷̻̭͖͘h̸̼͓̣̎̒̏å̴̫̄̕t̷͓̲̿͆͘ͅ ̵̡̨̗̹͆͐̍s̵͕̘̺̣̉͂e̴̥̞̘̓e̵̜̝̖̠̓͑̓̒m̸̧̥̣̹̐̇s̸̰͓̜̃͗̾ ̶̣͗̂t̶̛͙̦̊̌̕o̵̭̭͚̹̾̿̃ ̸̟͇̰̘̈́͘b̷̩̓̒͝ẽ̸̛̞̪̣͙̅ ̸͔̟͊̚ṯ̷̨̣̇͐͘͘h̶̪̋̈́̔ệ̵̃̈́͑ ̴̡͇́̊͗p̴̥̼̠̔͠r̴͎̈́̎͘o̴̙̻̩̯͝b̸͚͚̜̤͒̈l̷̛͔̘͗̑e̷̟͋m̶̧̠̮̠̏ ̶̜͆̿͝͝h̴̡̐̀̔ȩ̶͓̈́r̸̮̂͑͂ė̵̦̘͗̉?" the Titan asked in a weirdly calm yet... unnerving way, it sounded like his voice had traversed all planes of existence before it reached our ears. 

"W-well," Tancred stuttered, while it was Shepherd's suggestion to ask The Manager, the sheer force of his presence had intimidated him into silence. "Our dear friend here was having some trouble with her docking permit, this guard was refusing to accept her permit as it is 3 years out of date. I hear that you still accept these, even though they have expired, yes?" 

The Manager looked from the guards and back to the woman, "T̶͈ḣ̶̤r̴͓̍e̸̲͋e̸͈͑ ̴ͅy̷͕͠e̸̻̿a̵̧̎r̸̠̿s̷̙̽ ̴͍̇i̴͖͊s̶̳̍ ̸͙̕b̵̗͘u̶̠͘ť̶̪ ̸̫͌ã̶͚ ̴̹͠b̸̙͝l̴̩̉ĭ̵̘n̵̑ͅk̷͖̔ ̶̜́ö̷͚́f̴̝̅ ̵͈̓a̵̭͐ṇ̶̆ ̸̖͐e̸͔͑y̷͙ȩ̶̾ ̶̞͝f̴͓̽o̸̱̔r̴͇̓ ̶̬́t̷̰̎h̶̢̑e̴͚ ̵̼̐e̴̙͑t̶̜̿ë̵͙́r̵̼̊n̶͉̎a̴͓͌l̴͔̀.̶̮̈́ ̷̜̓I̴̠̽t̶̜̏ ̴̞͐s̷͓̈́h̵̡a̴͔l̷̮̑ľ̸̥ ̶͙̈́b̴̟̾ȇ̷̲…̴̥̚ ̵̛͕ȧ̸͉ĉ̴̡c̵̱̆e̶̢p̵̩̀t̵̖͗e̸̤͐d̷̖̒" he stated in his booming, ethereal voice.   
The Manager begins to turn and walk away, crushing the steaming guard under his foot causing the rest of the guards to whimper loudly and run hurriedly across the docks to get away. 

Tancred, feeling as cocky as ever shouted up to The Manager, "You know… You're kind of cute, wanna get together after this?" Shepherd, Nemeia and Gecko all stop dead in their tracks, mouths agape at how cock sure of himself Tancred was. 

The Manager stopped and looked over his shoulder, a light blush settled on his cheeks, "Ḯ̸̘…̵̩́ ̴̗̂G̷̦̓ę̷͐t̷̢ ̵̦ȏ̵̞f̸̭͗f̸͂͜ ̵̠̏ā̵͇ẗ̸͍́ ̸̱̆7̶͚̎p̷̜̾m̶̭͛" 

The mad bastard seriously just got a date with a Titan. 

"Hah! I'm sure glad that shits over!" exclaimed the fiery woman, "the names Baozhai! If you guys ever need a ship, I'm your gal!" she laughed and slapped Tancred on the back, knocking him off balance. Brief introductions were given and laughter erupted from Baozhai. 

"Fantastic! We were just looking for a ship to take us South! To Egharl!" Nemeia beamed, clapping her slender hands together, "any chance you could perhaps, take us there?" 

Baozhai's cheeks flushed a deep crimson as she laid her eyes upon the Tiefling, "S-sure!" she stuttered out, a little too loudly, "It'll take about 4 days to get to the closest port town" she started fiddling with her hair, tucking it behind her ear as her eyes flicked between Shepherd and Nemeia. Shepherd had discarded his leather jacket and chain shirt, standing in only his breeches and a light linen shirt clinging to his lean frame from sweat and smoke. Nemeia’s dress was torn just above the knee from where she had ripped it off to create a makeshift bandage for an injured citizen escaping the fire, her hair and pale skin dusted with ash and debris. They were both a sight to see indeed.

“Fabulous! Now my dear, I think it’s about time to go get cleaned up!” Nemaia beamed, her delicate features softening into a smile.

Tancred seemed to materialise out of nowhere, “Do I sense a spa day?!” he half yelled “Fabulous! I need to look perfect for my date! These clothes and this dirt will definitely not do me any justice!” He turned tail as soon as he finished his sentence and marched the group over to the closest Crystal Rail Station (CRS).

The Entertainment District had more than just fancy casinos and bougie hotels, luxurious spas and restaurants lined the streets filling the air with sweet and savory scents. The first spa they stumbled across was called The Hands of Gold, the exterior was decorated with whites and aqua blues, your typical spa visage. Tancred burst his way through the double doors, spooking the middle aged Orc woman who sat behind the welcome desk.

“I demand the best spa treatments you have to offer for my friends and I!” He announced, dropping a heavy coin purse onto the counter, the Orc woman peered over her tiny spectacles.

“Ooooh honey, just let mama treat you right!” She giggled as she started counting the coins, “girls! Time for work! We got a Full Exotic on our hands! Schedule has been CLEARED!” 

Tancred was whisked away to a room towards the back by a group of 4 women of various races, Gecko was ushered into a salon chair and work started immediately on getting whatever plant life she had growing in her hair out, much to her dismay. Shepherd went for the foot spa treatment of those little fish that eat the dead skin off of your feet, a facial and beard oil treatment. Nemaia was pointed in the direction of the Tiefling specialist; her horns were to be sharpened, balmed and waxed and her tail held far too much tension. After nearly 3 hours the group emerged from the spa fully revitalised and glowing! Heads turned as they strutted down the main road.

Tancred went on his separate way to book a table for his date leaving the other 3 to their own devices. 

“Should we head back to the docks to see Baozhai?” Shepherd suggested, gazing off in the general direction of the docks, smoke had stopped rising now. 

Gecko fidgeted on her feet as Ser Barold the racoon struggled in her arms, “I’m going look around the the district for a while, see if I can spot any trees to hang out in” She said, her soft brown hair, looking obviously cleaner, hung scruffily in front of her eyes. “I’ll catch you guys later!” and off she went, racoon in arms.

The Crystal Rail still made Shepherd feel queasy even now that he can see, it was the feeling of nothing under his feet he couldn’t get used to and the vibrations made his head hurt, but it was the fastest way to travel around the massive city of Cerystapal. Once they had reached the docks they were greeted by a heavy crowd of dockhands and urchins rushing to start rebuilding the ruined warehouses. It was easy for Shepherd to spot Baozhai, he just looked for twin jets of flame shooting into the air. He grabbed Nemaia’s hand and they danced through the throng of people to where the flame Genasi was.

“Ah! Well if it isn’t my mighty heroes!” She beamed brighter than the sun, “And don’t you two look just about ready to eat!” She gave the two a sultry once over, licking her lips.

Shepherd twirled Nemeia full circle to show off her freshly polished horns and new dress, she giggled as Baozhai whistled. Shepherd did his own little turn around, both girls gave him a cheer and clap. 

“Damn! You two clean up good!” Baozhai said, rubbing her hands together, “Tell you what guys, I know this amazing bar over in the Entertainment District that I just know you’ll love!” She linked her arms through both Shepherd and Nemaia’s arms.

“I’m just loving the idea of spending my night with two beauties!” Shepherd beamed. Both of the women laughed coyly, Baozhai bumping her hip into his thigh. 

"Keep talking like that, big man and you'll be in for a very good time" Baozhai winked, leaning into Shepherd's arm, blush settling on her cheeks. She nearly dragged the two to the nearest CRS and talked excitedly for the entire journey. Little touches here and there, flirty jokes thrown around and laughter filled the near empty train car as the late evening sun began to set. 

Brilliant pinks and oranges flooded the car, painting everything in colours Shepherd had never seen before, he couldn’t pull his gaze away from the two breathtaking women in front of him, both whispering into each other's ears and giggling. 

The bar Baozhai insisted on bringing them to was, surprisingly, next door to the restaurant Tancred was taking his date to! There was a steady stream of patrons coming and going through the saloon doors, music pulsed through the air and laughter followed. 

“Welcome to The Hissing Bison!” Baozhai grinned as she marched on into the main bar area. A single bard stood on the stage, wearing only his breeches, sweat dripping from his full beard, his bare chest covered in tattoos, swaying and thrashing about while screaming into the crystalline microphone. It was kind of difficult to catch what the bard was singing about, but Shepherd vibed with it nonetheless. 

Baozhai pushed her way to the bar hollering all the way, “Hey Sharon! 6 tankards of the good stuff!” she shouted over the music to the barkeep. Said barkeep was a middle aged short half-elf with wavy shoulder length blond hair.

“Sure thing sugar!” Sharon winked, she sounded like she’d been chain smoking for at least 100 years. Drinks were poured with expert precision and slid down the bar without spilling a drop. Shepherd took his tankard and peered into the foam. Since he left Home, he had done many things that the Family would class as taboo, but drink alcohol? It was the one thing he hadn’t tried yet, even after all his time travelling with the troupe, he had never touched a drop. He took his first sip, it was bitter and the taste of the hops filled his senses, it reminded him of a loaf of bread someone in his old circus troupe once baked. Badly. But the more he sipped the more he enjoyed! 

The music pumped out harder and louder, drinks flowed and bodies moved. The alcohol in Shepherd’s system made his body feel light and thrum with music. He shed his jacket once again, down to his light linen shirt, sweat caused the thin fabric to stick to his chest. Baozhai danced with Nemeia, grinding her hips against her, pulling her in and whispering into her ear again, making eye contact with Shepherd undressing him with her eyes. Those eyes drew him in, letting the music move him behind her and hold onto her hips as he swayed in time with her and the music. The way she moved against him stirred his insides up making him grip on her hips tighten. Nemeia stood on her tiptoes, her arms reached over Baozhai's shoulders to wrap around the three of them, her golden eyes shifting to meet Shepherd's dull grey. She threaded her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her level, Baozhai still in between them dancing. 

Their lips touched after what felt like an age, hands left Baozhai's hips to grip Nemeia closer, pulling her flush against his body. Baozhai moved behind the smaller, planting soft kisses onto her exposed shoulders. 

"Seems like you two need to get some tension out" she whispered, close enough to both Shepherd and Nemeia’s ears to hear it. Shepherd pulled away from her and turned his attention to the fire Genasi, a hand snaking around the back of her neck to pull her into a heated kiss. Nemeia whined softly from in between the taller two, hands wandering up Shepherd's chest, fingers dragging through the hair.

"Seems like we all do" Baozhai panted in between kisses.

Shepherd moved down her jaw and onto her neck, sucking on the hot flesh softly. The music pulsed through them like adrenaline, hands roamed and groped reaching and gripping. 

Nemeia whined against Baozhai’s lips, her tail sliding around Shepherd’s thigh and curling around the curve of his ass. 

“Baozhai…! Can we take this somewhere else? I don’t know if we can last any longer” Nemeia said, snaking her arm around Shepherd’s waist, other hand reaching to run her fingers through Baozhai’s hair. 

The fire Genasi’s face lit up with a sly grin, she turned to the barkeep, “Ey Sharon! My room still available?” She started leading the two towards the back of the bar to a door leading to some stairs up.

“Of course sugar!” Sharon called over the music, throwing a set of keys to the trio. “Always ready for ya sweetheart” Baozhai caught the keys mid air and whisked them away upstairs. 

Her room was exactly what you’d expect a pirate queens room to look like. A large bed stood in the middle of the floor on an elevated platform with steps leading up to it, plush red and purple pillows scattered the floor, matching drapes hung from the ceiling and the chandelier. A bar stood in the corner of the room, fully stocked with the best foreign spirits and wines. Expensive furniture dotted the area by the large bay window, silks thrown carelessly across the bed.

“Welcome to my humble abode” Baozhai said as she sauntered her way over to the bar, pouring out 3 shots. “When I’m not at sea, this is my home away from home”   
Nemeia promptly sprawled across the bed, arching her back against the soft sheets. Mewling as she stretched. “It’s been so long since I’ve been in a bed so soft!” She purred audibly, hitching the bottom of her dress up her thighs teasingly, watching the trail of Shepherd’s eyes, heavy and hooded.

“You know, Baozhai” Nemeia called over to the other woman, “Our lovely Firbolg companion here is actually blind, he wears those enchanted glasses. And I do believe this would be the first time he’s seen a woman naked” she got up onto her knees on the bed, pulling her hair to a side and undid the clasp on the back of her dress, letting it slide down her slender frame and pool around her knees. 

Baozhai came to join Shepherd at the end of the bed, completely engrossed with the show put on just for them.

“You’ve missed out on a hell of a lot my guy!” she said, fully focused on what was in front of her, whiskey in hand.

“I have felt my way around many men and women, but this is my first time witnessing something so... beautiful” he trailed off, watching intently as Nemeia stood on the bed discarding the garment. She stood confident in a set of black and purple lace lingerie, her supple breasts a dusted pink. A delicate chain hung down from her necklace to circle her small waist, her hips swayed as she turned around showing her back. Her long, slender tail moved in sync with her hips, she reached behind her back and unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Baozhai made her way behind Shepherd, hands trailing down his waist and into the waistband of his breeches. Her fingers expertly tugged the linen shirt out from where he had tucked it earlier that day, pulling it up and over his head. Hot lips pressed wet kisses to his shoulder blades as her hands made their way to his chest, grabbing handfuls and teasing his nipples gently, not enough to distract him from this new experience.

“You’d better watch closely, big boy, you don’t want to miss anything now, do you?” Baozhai whispered into his ear causing him to visibly tremble. Her hands combed their way through his chest hair and down his stomach, inching closer to the waistband of his trousers. His hips bucked as her fingers brushed over his painfully erect cock. 

Shepherd's eyes never left Nemeia as her hands trailed down her body, teasing her breasts while Baozhai stroked his dick through his breeches, focusing her fingertips on the head. 

“I had a feeling you were packing something huge, big boy.” Baozhai whispered into his ear, biting his lobe. His cock twitched against her hands. 

Nemeia came down from the bed, pawing her way over to the other two, planting soft kisses along Shepherd’s exposed hips, slender fingers pulling the laces of his breeches open. Skilled fingers pulled his aching cock from its tight prison. Shepherd groaned low in his throat at the touch, leaning his head back.

“Oh, fuck!” he groaned as Nemeia licked the head inquisitively, giving the shaft a few gentle tugs, eyes lighting up as a bead of pre-cum seeped from the head. She smeared it around with her index finger, brushing the sensitive underside of his cock head. Looking Shepherd straight in the eye as she sucked her pre-cum smeared finger into her mouth, licking it clean. 

“Hey! Don’t you go having all the fun!” Baozhai giggled as she joined Nemeia kneeling in front of Shepherd, taking his cock in hand she licked a hot wet stripe from base to meet Nemeia at the head. Two pairs of hands grabbed and squeezed at his trembling thighs, hot mouths sucked and licked filling his mind with clouds. Nemeia took his cock into her mouth, sucking him halfway inside until the tip pressed the back of her throat, gagging loudly as she pulled away.

“C’mon princess, move aside. Let me show you how a master sucks dick!” Baozhai laughed, loud and confident. 

She nudged her way in front of Shepherd, cock in hand and stroking it slowly, spreading Nemeia’s saliva down to the base. She took his dick into her mouth taking his length with ease, sliding up and down the shaft as she neared the base. Nemeia watched with wide eyes as Baozhai’s throat bulged, she licked her lips as Baozhai pressed her nose into the hair of Shepherd’s stomach.

“By the Goddess” Shepherd half cried, eyes screwed shut trying to control himself, her throat was hot, much hotter than usual and it was tight. So tight! “I’m not going to last much longer if you keep that up! Ah!” his hands found their way into her hair, gripping the thick strands as his hips bucked up into her mouth.

Baozhai swallowed around his dick one last time before pulling off to suck in air, a trail of saliva connected her plush, kiss bruised lips to the head of Shepherd’s swollen cock. “And that's how you take dick, princess” She smiled at Nemeia who’s eyes filled with hunger.

Nemeia pounced on top of Baozhai, mouths crashing together in a heated kiss. Soft moans filled the air around them as Shepherd made his way over to the bed, breeches still open and cock on full display. He lounged back and watched the women explore each other's mouths and bodies, hands roamed, squeezing and pinching nipples as soft whimpers fell from wet lips. Baozhai scrabbled at her coat, fighting with it to get it off and throwing it to the floor, she stripped herself of her undershirt and leather pants leaving her in just her red satin panties. She glanced out of the corner of her and spotted Shepherd lazily tugging on his dick as he watched the two.

“Are you just gonna sit and watch or are you gonna to put that mouth of yours to good use?” Baozhai grinned wickedly, Nemeia kissing her neck while looking up at him.

“Yes ma’am!” Shepherd said with far more enthusiasm than expected.

“I think that is a very good idea” Nemeia giggled as she crawled up the bed, straddling his thighs. “Show us what that mouth can do” She whispered, coming up to kiss his collarbone, grinding her hips against him. The friction between her panties and his dick sent sparks up his spine, he bucked up into her causing a gasp to fall from her lip as she sucked and bit into his skin. 

Baozhai crawled up the bed and kneeled beside Shepherd’s head, leaning over to run her hands over Nemeia’s back and down into the back of her panties. The sudden gasp came from the Tiefling quickly turned into heated moans as she worked skilled fingers against her soaking clit. Baozhai turned to press a hot kiss into Shepherd’s mouth, her tongue licking it way inside, Shepherd groaned into her mouth, hips bucking up as Nemeia rocked her hips against Baozhai’s hand. 

“Shuffle down the bed a little bit” She said, sitting up to pull her panties off all the way. Shepherd obeyed quickly, lifting Nemeia easily as he schimmied his way down the bed planting her back down on his hips. Baozhai positioned herself above Shepherd’s face, hovering for a second for him to take in the sight.

He let out a shaky breath, reaching his arms up to grab Baozhai’s hips and pulling her soaking pussy onto his face, sucking her swollen clit into his mouth, tongue flicking and licking. Baozhai twitched and moaned above him, grinding her pussy on his face, he lapped and kissed at her hole, probing his tongue in and out as she quivered around him. 

“I’m gonna start riding this dick, m’kay?” Nemeia called out, still grinding against his dick. He felt her get up and remove her panties and kneel back over his dick. 

Shepherd gave a shaky thumbs up and a muffled “omh fahy!” he let one hand go from Baozhai’s hip to line up his cock with the entrance of Nemeia’s pussy. He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves. She used her tail to balance her body as she lowered herself down, easing the head inside. 

“Mmmm, you’re doing great princess!” Baozhai moaned from her seat on Shepherd’s face. 

Nemeia eased her way further down, “Oh...you’re so…big ah!” She moaned as she sat flush to Shepherd’s hips. “It’s so… deep” 

His grip on Baozhai’s hips tightened as Nemeia lifted her hips slightly and back down with a little more confidence than before. Shepherd brought both hands down to grab at her hips, to lift her up and thrust his cock deep into her heat. Nemeia scrambled to keep herself upright as waves of pleasure wrecked through her body, his dick hitting spots she’d never felt before, she reached out for Baozhai who accepted her with open arms and flushed cheeks. 

Baozhai kissed her equally flushed neck as she groped and teased her nipples, kissing down her, sucking gently on them. “You’re doing great princess, you’re doing so well.” She whispered into Nemeia’s ear.

Shepherd’s mouth on Baozhai’s pussy never relented, tongue flicking and sucking hard on her clit, probing her entrance and lapping up every last drop. 

“Oh Shepherd…!” Baozhai moaned loudly, grinding her hip harder on his face and he focused on her clit, her body twitching and pulsing on his tongue, her thighs squeezing impossibly tight around his head, trembling as she came hard on his. Her pants and moans became breathless as Shepherd continued his attack on her overstimulated clit, her body twitching above him.

Shepherd finally eased his assault on her clit to let her slip down to the side of him, panting and still trembling from the aftershock of her orgasm. He grabbed hold of Nemeia’s hips, thrusting deeper into her, her tail coiling around his thigh as she bounced to match his rhythm. Shepherd could feel how close he was, like a spring being stretched too far and threatening to snap. The way Nemeia’s pussy clenched and rubbed his dick in all the right places had his toes curling, his rhythm started to falter as Nemeia moved her hips faster.

“Nemeia…ah, fuck! I’m close!” Shepherd groaned out, throwing his head back into the plush pillows of the huge bed, Baozhai hovering over him brushing away the hair that had stuck to his forehead. 

“Ahnn!” Nemeia gasped, “cum inside me, Shepherd” She moaned as her pussy gripped his dick impossibly tight, bouncing harder on his dick. Hearing that, every nerve ending in Shepherd’s body exploded as he came, his dick twitching and legs trembling. His eyes rolling into the back of his head as he released his held breath. 

Nemeia slipped off his dick and flopped onto the bed next to him, breathing hard and body still trembling. “I have never orgamsed so hard in my life!” She gasped, pushing her long blue hair out of her face. 

Shepherd just laid there, sandwiched between the two women, heart pounding and breathing ragged, he had never seen someone come undone like that before. Feeling it was one thing, but witnessing it? Just thinking back to it made his softening dick hard again.

“Oh, would you look at that!” Baozhai said, hand drifting down to tease his cock. “Looks like this big boy wants more!” she said as she rose from the bed and sauntered over to a chest in the corner of the room. She rummaged around for a few minutes, muttering to herself and threw a small bottle towards the bed. She wandered back over the two on the bed holding what looked like a large belt and a long, thick glass rod. 

“Is...is that what I think it is?!” Nemeia’s eyes lit up, zoning in on the object in Baozhai’s hand. A wicked grin plastered her face.

“You damn right know it princess!” Baozhai exclaimed, bending down to slide the belt up her legs. She pulled it all the way up and over her hips, fastening buckles around her thighs and tightening the main belt strap around her waist, slotting the glass rod into the O ring that sat in the middle of her hips. The black leather contrasted beautifully against her ashy skin. 

“I have a very fun idea in mind for this big boy!” That wicked grin painting her face once again.

“Oh?” Shepherd asked, his brain still in the post nut haze. He got up onto his elbows and looked over to where Nemeia had her eyes glued on. “Oh!” He said, connecting the dots. “Ooh.” he said again, looking at the glass rod. It had fine details along the shaft, following a vein like pattern up to a sculpted tip. Even Shepherd knew what it was even without eyesight.

“Think you can take it big boy?” The lilt in Baozhai’s voice was both a concerned hint mixed with cockiness. She drizzled the contents of the small bottle onto the glass dildo and rubbed it seductively. “You’ve made quite the mess of our princess right here. I think you should clean up after yourself.” She grinned, crawling her way up the bed.

“I’ve taken a few dicks in my lifetime, regardless of gender” Shepherd swallowed hard, hands tugged at his breeches that hung low by his knees, tugging them all the way off and onto the floor.

“Oh, well be a good boy for me and get onto your hands and knees” Baozhai’s voice turned husky and dominant. Shepherd moved as quickly as he could, Nemeia scooting to the spot he was just taking up, he bent over and stuck his ass in the air. She hooked her hands under his hips and pulled his ass higher.

She slapped a cheek before grabbing a handful. “Damn, big boy!” she muttered to herself, planting her knees firmly in between Shepherd’s. 

A hot, wet tongue dragged its way from the base of his balls to the top of his crack and back down to lap at his eager hole, circling the tight ring of muscle. Shepherd moaned out in surprise, dropping his head into Nemeia’s lap his entire shuddering as Baozhai probed her tongue inside. 

Shepherd planted small kisses all up Nemeia’s thigh, sucking at her soft skin leaving tiny marks, reminders of the night. His small whines were the only sound as Baozhai returned the favour and assaulted all of his weak spots. 

“Now be a good boy and clean up your mess” Baozhai said as she came up, wiping her mouth with one hand and pushing Shepherd’s head into Nemeia’s pussy with the other. Slightly warm thick liquid dripped down the cleft of his ass and dribbled down over his hole and taint. Hot fingers pressed in and out gently, scissoring and pumping hitting that one spot that made his toes curl and his dick twitch.

Nemeia threaded her fingers into his long thick hair and pressed his mouth into her pussy, of which he eagerly started sucking and licking up at the cum slowly dribbled out of her. He flicked at her clit and sucked it into his mouth, nipping gently at the nub before focusing his attention to ‘cleaning his mess’. 

The cold, hard head of the dildo nudged his hole, making him jump. He reached behind himself and spread his cheeks, offering himself up to her. 

“You don’t need to go gentle on me Captain, I’m just as... sturdy as... I... look” He groaned as the head slipped in. it was cold and heavy as it made its way inside. Once Baozhai’s hips were flush against his cheeks did Shepherd pause eating Nemeia pussy. The dildo filled him just right, his dick hung hard and heavy between his legs, long neglected and dripping dark stains into the red bed sheets.

“Was that a request?” Baozhai barked, drawing her hips back until just the tip was inside. “You’ve been a very good boy tonight, I might just treat you” she snapped her hips hard, plunging the dildo back deep inside. Shepherd cried out against Nemeia’s pussy, each and every thrust had tears streaming down his cheeks, his glasses askew on his nose and his mouth wet with a mix of cum, pussy juice and drool. 

“He has been a good boy, hasn’t he!” Nemeia laughed, stroking his damp cheek softly. Shepherd just whimpered his response. The dildo hit that one spot again over and over again, his dick throbbed between his thighs and he gripped Nemeia’s waist, holding onto what he could just to ground himself as Baozhai wrecked him. Damp skin slapped against lube slickened ass cheeks.

“Ah! ...Fuck!” Shepherd cried, hugging his arms around Nemeia as Baozhai fucked into him faster. “I’m...ahh! Oh fuck! I’m gonna-!” His eyes shot open, glasses slipping off completely. His entire vision faded and he was enveloped with raw emotion and pleasure. He came untouched, cum splattering over the sheets and his thighs.

Baozhai chuckled to herself, seeing the wreck of the cocky man before her. She leaned over and whispered in his ear “You did good. Big boy” Planting a small kiss on his damp cheek. 

Baozhai eased the dildo out and got up to remove the belt and grab some towels. She came back over to where Shepherd and Nemeia lay, his ass still in the air and chest heaving. Nemeia stroking his hair and placing soft kisses to his forehead. 

“He was such a good boy for us, wasn’t he princess?” Baozhai smiled as she pulled Nemeia into a soft kiss. 

“Mhm-Hm! He sure was!” Nemeia accepted a towel Baozhai handed her to clean up his face, she wiped away the tears that stained his khaki skin and slotted his glasses back onto his nose. He hummed gently and nuzzled his face against her stomach, he was still trembling slightly and every movement was a little jerky. A warm towel wiped down his back and over the mess of his ass.

“Hmmm…” Shepherd smiled sleepily, “I think...I think I saw my Goddess. Oh wow!” he groaned as he flopped over to the side, fully spent. He watched as Nemeia stood up from the bed to retrieve her underwear and slipped back into the bed beside him, letting him snuggle in under her arm.

“Hey, Baozhai...Do you mind if we stay the night?” Nemeia asked, her voice carrying all of the weight of the day's events. Shepherd had already started to fall asleep, his glasses smushed between his face and her breast, she gently removed them and put them on the bedside table.

“Do you really think I’d turn you guys out into the streets after all of that?! Shepherd here can barely walk after that pounding!” Baozhai laughed softly, “Anyways, I’m giving you guys a cruise of a lifetime tomorrow!” 

“Thanks Baozhai,” Nemeia smiled, pulling the woman down for a kiss. “I definitely agree that we all needed this.” 

Baozhai poured one last drink for the two of them, they touched their glasses and Baozhai chuckled to herself “That we did, princess. That we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If ya'll have any questions feel free to comment!
> 
> PSA: Cerystapal is a city built upon a giant magical crystal deposit. Those crystal power the entire city, including the Crystal Rail trains (imagine over head monorails)


End file.
